To Love Again
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: If you've fallen in-love once, is it possible to fall in-love again? Shika/Sasu, Past Naru/Sasu, Naru/Saku, Past Ita/FemNaru, Kiba/Hina, Gaa/Neji, Suigetsu/Hand.
1. Prologue

**I'm going to try and write something I've never wrote before. Shika/Sasu. I don't why this pairing suddenly popped up; I've never shipped Sasuke with anyone else except Sakura and Naruto. I don't exactly ship this pairing but I'm going to try writing it. Hope you enjoy.**

 **-BREAK-**

 **The Prologue**

Sasuke Uchiha was gay. He knew it, his family knew it. Hell even his entire school knew it. No one really minded and if they well, they never spoke about it. He even had a fan club that was known for writing stories shipping him with random people such as celebrities and even people in his school.

They were traded around school on a popular blog called "Sasuke, the king of gay." Everyone kind of assumed Sasuke would hate it but after his best-friend Gaara showed it to him, he laughed. Really hard.

The news flew quickly that Sasuke had found out and a lot of people were on edge until Sakura Haruno, queen b of the school and one of his biggest fan girls asked him how he felt about it. The usual Smirk flew onto Sasuke's face and he said "I prefer queen instead of King." and then everyone knew Sasuke bottomed. He didn't mind them knowing.

Sasuke never really dated. He dated a couple girls before he figured out his sexuality and they remained friends. Two of them, Hana Inuzuka and Karin Yakushi, even came out as bisexual later and were dating for the last two years. Ironically, they were the school's it couple. What every gay girl wanted in a relationship. Hash tag Goals.

But in sophomore year, a new student transferred going by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. He quickly soared through the ranks and gained the same amount of popularity as Sasuke, if not more. He had golden unruly hair and the bluest eyes Sasuke had ever seen. And his body, oh god, his body. It was like he had been sculpted perfectly by God himself and his tan was perfection. Sasuke wanted to run his tongue over every inch of it, not that he would ever say that out loud. The blonde's ego was huge already as it is. It took him five months to admit he felt something for the blonde.

Luckily for him, Naruto had set his eyes on Sasuke the moment he walked into the school. It took him five months to get the raven haired boy to admit his feelings but Naruto already knew. He just grinned like the cocky asshole he was, stole a sweet kiss and walked away saying "I know." Sasuke couldn't even be mad.

They officially came out as a couple two months after that. Naruto flaunted Sasuke. He wasn't ashamed of him. He called him his baby around friends and stole kisses that made Sasuke weak. Sasuke never felt this way about anyone and he made damn sure that everyone knew how he felt and that everyone knew Naruto was his.

Sasuke introduced Naruto to his family after his friends and it turned out to be both a good and a bad thing. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, took a liking to the boy almost immediately. He set his charming smile and good looks to work and Mikoto was putty in his hands. However, Fugaku and Itachi, Sasuke's father and brother, didn't like the boy as much. Fugaku thought he was too good to be true while Itachi didn't trust him in general. He never told him his reasoning but Sasuke knew something was off whenever Naruto mentioned his older Sister Naruko once. Itachi had turned pale and stormed from the kitchen, leaving them all confused.

Whenever Naruto came around, Itachi would leave avoiding all eye contact with him. When Sasuke asked him about it, Itachi never said a word.

Naruto finally let Sasuke meet his family who were obviously filthy rich just like the Uchiha's. Naruto's mother, Kushina, was a doctor. She was headstrong and loud, it was obvious whom Naruto got his personality from but not his looks. Kushina had long tomato red hair and deep violet colored eyes. Sasuke didn't even question it considering Haruno, whose hair was cherry blossom pink and it was natural.

Naruto got his looks from his equally gorgeous father, Minato. Minato was a lawyer. He had longish blond hair and bright blue eyes. However he was more on the calm side but he had a strange look in his eyes.

Naruko, naruto's sister, looked exactly like their mother. But her hair reached her shoulders unlike her mother's whose hair reached her waist line. They were all beautiful but there was something about them that Sasuke couldn't place. The way they spoke and moved put Sasuke off. Naruko stared at Sasuke with something akin to hunger in her eyes and Sasuke couldn't wait to leave.

Later when he came back home, his mom asked him about Naruto's family. He shrugged his shoulders and pursued his lips. "I don't know mom, they were nice but there's something off about them..." Was all he said and they left it at that.

Graduation came around and they were still going strong, or that's what Sasuke thought until he popped up over Naruto's house to give him an after graduation gift and found him going at it sideways with Haruno Sakura. He couldn't believe his eyes. His loud exclamation of "what?" left his lips before he could stop it and they both turned to him. A sly smirk crossed Naruto's lips as he began thrusting again into Sakura who moaned like a loud cow, in Sasuke's opinion.

"You weren't giving me what I wanted so I had to find another way to get it." Naruto had said before he turned the pinkette's head and kissed her full on the lips.

Sasuke stormed out. He knew that he couldn't drive in the condition he was in so he called Gaara who picked him with their other friend Suigetsu. Suigetsu drove Sasuke's car while Gaara took him to his place in his own car.

They sat in Gaara's queen sized bed while Sasuke stared at his tightly clenched hands. Gaara spoke after a moment asked quietly what happened, and that was all it took before Sasuke let out a loud roar/scream and threw Gaara's glass lamp across the room, shattering it against the wall just like his broken heart.

Both friends watched his surprise as Sasuke fell to his knees, shoulders shaking, sobbing. He buried his face into shaking hands and just let go.

For awhile they just watched him cry, not knowing what to do. Gaara and Suigetsu didn't come from the best of upbringing; they hardly knew how to comfort themselves let alone someone like Sasuke who didn't easily lose control of his emotions.

Gaara slid from his bed and sat in front of Sasuke, folding his long legs underneath himself and he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and pulled the sobbing raven into his chest. Sasuke clung to his shirt like a small child and cried. Suigetsu watched with somber eyes.

Sasuke had never felt this way. It felt like someone had torn his chest open with their bare hands and was squeezing his heart tightly. It felt like it was going to explode and Sasuke couldn't do anything about it. Tears flew heavily from his eyes and even when he pulled away from red-head to wipe his eyes, they wouldn't stop.

It was quiet while Sasuke gathered himself, save for the slight sniffle or soft sob. His cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were bloodshot. He couldn't bring himself to look at his friends as he told his friends what happened, his voice cracking and hoarse.

Subaku Gaara grew up in an abusive home. He had serious anger issues and everyone knew that when Gaara cared about something you never messed with it. He was crazy strong and it took Suigetsu and both of Gaara's siblings to stop him from walking out that door and murdering both Naruto and that pink haired slut.

Sasuke didn't move as the red head exploded. Gaara was producing the anger he wanted to feel but he was too heartbroken to do it.

The Uchiha family wasn't much better. But they stayed calm for Sasuke's sake. Mikoto suggested that Sasuke go with his friends on a vacation to get them to clear their heads.

They returned home a week before senior year and that's basically where Sasuke's new story starts. The start of his happy ending. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 1:: Old Faces

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and I never will. I do own Suigetsu's hair though. I think.**

 **Chapter 1:: Old faces**

One of the things Sasuke loved most about Konoha was it's sunsets. The sun was setting and the sky was painted an array of pink, orange, red and yellow. The sun drowned in the horizon as the clouds spread across the sky showing a promise of a calm, peaceful night.

Suigetsu maneuvered carefully down the streets as he took the time to appreciate the sunset too. His pale white hair was in one smooth french braid in the middle of his head that reached the nape of his neck. Lavender eyes were peeking over the frame of thick framed glasses. His fingers tapped on the steering wheel as he caught notes from the song the red-head in the passenger side was blasting in his ears.

Gaara, the redhead, had Feels good by Volumes blasting in his ear. Sometimes Sasuke wondered how he wasn't Deaf yet. His head bomb ever so slightly as teal eyes remained unfocused looking out the window and tufts of blood red hair peaked out from underneath his black beanie.

Sasuke stretched his long, lean body out in the back seat. It was kind of cramped but three months of doing the same thing over and over again made you get used to it. He ran his fingers over and over again through his silky inky black hair and his eyes seemed kind of sad as stared at the sunset.

"Gah, I forgot to tell you Sasuke. Karin says that thou whose name shall not be mention's family moved into your neighborhood." Suigetsu spoke up so suddenly that it make Sasuke jolt.

"Hn." He felt both sad and happy at the same time. Naruto, blonde haired god who stole his heart. Naruto Uzumaki, blonde haired god who also shattered his heart. He could say his name over and over again and never get tired of it but at the same time, it hurt. How could he do that to him?

He never said his name out loud, but his heart beat in sync with the syllables of his name.

Na _-thump-_ Ru _-thump-_ To _-thump- ._

He shuddered as he thought back to that day. He hated to admit it but he still cried every night, but each time his sobs got quieter and quieter until he simply just sniffled or just a few tears fell before he went to sleep.

He still dreamt about him too. His heart stopping grin. His gorgeous blue eyes. The feel of his rough tanned hands against Sasuke's soft pale skin. He would never forget. His heart wouldn't let him. And as much as the rest of him screamed to let him go, he couldn't. He wouldn't.

He was brought from his thoughts as he suddenly felt the car stop. He sat up in his seat to see the black iron gates of his home. Suigetsu pushed the button and a familiar voice came through;

"Uchiha residence, how can I help you?" Kakashi's came through awfully cheery. Suigetsu seemed agitated as he glared at the intercom.

"You know who it is, dipshit. Open the gate." He growled and Kakashi chuckled , letting him fume there while he took more time than it should have to open a gate. Sasuke and Gaara both seemed amused. Suigetsu drove around the bed before stopped at a set of elegant stone stairs. Sasuke climbed out from the car and both he and Gaara got his bags from the back. They sat them at the bottom of the stairs before he bent down to look at his white haired friend.

"See you guys at school tomorrow. Are you going home?" Sasuke questioned and Suigetsu narrowed his eyes in anger, but it wasn't directed towards Sasuke.

"Fuck no. I'm gonna stay at Gaara's." Suigetsu growled before looking away. Sasuke stood up doing a little wave thing before turning to Gaara.

"Hn." Sasuke did a little head nod thing and Gaara raised a non existent eyebrow before they parted ways. Their odd ways of saying goodbye.

Sasuke dragged his two large suitcases up the stairs and pushed open the large wood doors. Iruka, who was pushing a cart, jumped in surprise. His eyes going wide as saucers

"Sasuke!" He exclaimed loudly in surprise. Sasuke grinned as he heard a few shuffle of feet and the other maids and butlers entered the room and shouts of "Did someone say Sasuke-sama?" and "Sasuke-sama? Where?!"

"I'm home." He said letting the two other butler's Izumo and Kotetsu take his bags to his room.

"Welcome home, Sasuke." Iruka said fondly, reaching up and ruffling his hair. Sasuke stared into warm chocolate colored eyes and he felt a peace.

"Thanks 'Ruka." He murmured before moving past him to get a look around his home. "Who's home?"

"Just Sai. Your mother and father are at business dinner and Itachi is working late." Iruka informed him and he nodded. Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi were long time family friends of the Uchiha's. For as long as the Uchiha family has existed, the Umino's and Hatake's had served them. Both of their fathers had grown up with Fugaku and their children with his. And they've been the only families to ever refer to them without respect in their names.

Sasuke jogged up the steps and took the familiar hallway down to his bedroom which was at the very end of the hallway. He was about to open his door when the sound of another door opening reach his ears. He turned and spotted his adopted brother Shimura Sai, staring at him.

No words were exchanged as Sai took a few steps to reach him. He bent a little at the waist and tilted his head, moving forward until their lips met. Sasuke only sighed and let it go on for a few seconds before he pulled back. The older boy stepped back and the fakest smile spread across his lips.

"Welcome home, dickless." Sai said. He had the oddest cheer in his voice. Sai put everyone off as he seemed so strange. The Uchiha's were used to his odd behavior though. He soulless black eyes and pale skin was kind of normal. He fit in perfectly.

Another thing strange about Sai was the fact that he has no idea how to interact with humans. He read books, A LOT of books but he seemed to understand them differently. To him, a kiss wasn't romantic. Hell, he probably didn't even know what romance meant. A kiss meant hello and insults meant you like a person hence why he did both. And by now, Sasuke and Itachi were used to it but he knew to draw the line with Mikoto and especially Fugaku. Ew.

"Thanks Shimura." Sasuke murmured before he slipped into his room firmly shutting the door. His heart felt light at the familiar sight of his bedroom. His cream colored walls were decorated in drawings and paintings done by either him or his friends. He also had a wall dedicated to pictures of him and his friends, there weren't many but he cherished the few he had.

He had a king sized bed that sat in a corner and right underneath his window. The wall behind his bed was painted black and complimented his burgundy sheets, pillowcases and blankets. He had a black pine wood nightstand beside his bed. Sitting on top of the nightstand was a glass lamp and he had several books and journals stuffed into the bottom drawer while the top drawer was his own personal junk drawer. Yes, even Uchiha Sasuke has a junk drawer.

He plopped his suitcases on his bed and began pulling out clothes and hanging them in his closet and putting them neatly in his dresser. When his room was spot free he felt like he could finally breathe.

Sasuke was exhausted but he didn't want to sleep so he quickly changed his clothes. He wore tight black jeans and burgundy t-shirt. He paired that with a black hoodie and his black converse. Sasuke made his way down the steps and grabbed his keys to his pride and joy, a black BMW G-Power Hurricane.

He slid into the car with the grace of a cat and he rubbed his hands together like a kid in a candy store before starting it up and driving out like he had no common sense.

Sasuke drove around town looking at familiar places before he finally stopped at one of his favorite diners in the world. Akimichi Bakery. He parked his car into his usual parking spot and made his way inside.

As usual the line was long and Sasuke patiently waited tapping his foot and breathing in the familiar sweet smell that wafted through the room with a hidden wiff of coffee beans.

The line moved along quickly and Sasuke was waiting behind the last person before a hand clamped down firmly on his shoulder and twirled him around. His pale lips turned upward in a snarl and he was about to snap at the person until the sight of familiar blue eyes stopped him in his tracks. His face dropped and he could only gawk

"Sasuke!" Naruto grinned as if nothing had changed between them. "I thought that was you. Oh man, I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't you."

"I pretty sure you would have thought up some charming excuse." Sasuke snapped back snarkily, his bearings finally coming through. He wanted nothing more than to fall back into the blonds arms but Itachi's voice came through; "Once a cheater, always a cheater."

Naruto's smiled dimmed ever so slightly before he brightened up again. "Oh, don't be like that Sasuke. I know I made a mistake but I still love you and I'm sorry."

Sasuke could easily read him and he knew when he was lying because his eyes would become slits. He bristled and instead of walking away, he did the one thing he would probably regret;

He slammed his fist into the annoying blonde's face and boy, did it feel good.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **I know there is probably a lot of mistakes in this story and I apologize. I don't have time to really fix EVERYTHING and I was I had someone who could help me but I'm all alone.**

 **Sorry if everything seems confusing, this is the first time I'm writing a story without writing down all my ideas and I'm just letting it flow out of my finger tips.**

 **So! If you guys have any ideas that you'd like to see, let me know. I'd love to have some more ideas. And I know a lot of people are gonna be like "Wtf is up with Suigetsu?" and have questions about how I made at the characters but I just wanted to be a little different, that's all.**

 **Ze Authoress~**


	3. Chapter 2:: Senior Year

**Chapter 2:: Senior Year**

Time froze as Sasuke watched Naruto stumble back and clutched as his nose that was bleeding a little more than Sasuke would have liked.

"Argh! You little shit!" Naruto yelled trying to stop the blood flow. Sasuke watched in horror as two equally gigantic guys got up from their chairs and made their way over to him. Their eyes made Sasuke feel like someone's prey and he didn't like that feeling.

So without much thought, Sasuke turned on his heel and darted out of the cafe, shoving a few people out of his way and ignored the angry calls of his name.

:BREAK:

Sasuke stared down at his alarm clock which was now in pieces on the floor from where he'd thrown in when it scared him out of his sleep.

He was half tempted to go back to sleep and he would forever deny that it was because he didn't want to face an angry Naruto and his lackeys. But nevertheless, he climbed out of his bed and made his way to his conjoined bathroom.

Sasuke hurriedly dressed in a pair of grey joggers shorts. The waistband was black and they hugged right below his knees and the hems were also black. He didn't bother tying them and let the strings hang down. He paired the shorts with a black t-shirt, grey jacket and his favorite black converse.

Most people would say that he cared about he looked because he was gay but Sasuke hated that stereotype. Every since he was young, his mother bought Itachi and Him the best of the best clothing. Her boys were always well groomed and as they got older, she bought them clothes that fit their own style. Itachi liked well groomed and crisped while Sasuke liked laid back and casual. And after Sai joined the family, he wore just about anything that he wanted, with no particular style. She didn't mind as long as they wore it properly.

Sasuke stepped out of his room after grabbing his black messenger bag. A door right across from his opened and out stepped Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother.

"Little brother." He said, his eyebrows raising in what Sasuke read as surprise. Sasuke smirked lightly.

"Sup Aniki." His voice had a laughing tone as Itachi stared at him, different emotions running through his reddish black tinted eyes.

Sai emerged from his room as Itachi was taking the time to compose himself. A slow toothless grin spread of his face.

"Good morning." He said in a eerie cheerful voice and sauntered his way down the hall. Itachi rose his eyebrows

"You knew." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Sai only raised his hand and quickly went down the steps before he could face the wrath of their older brother. Everyone knew that Itachi liked to be prepared and well collected and that meant he hated the element of surprise.

"He was here when I arrived. Mom and dad don't know either." Sasuke told his older brother. Itachi hummed shut his door after him stepping closer to Sasuke, a weird dancing along his pale lips. Sasuke leaned backwards

"Don't tell Sai convinced you that kissing was a greeting during my three months of absence." Sasuke sounded horrified as Itachi kept leaning forward until he stopped and jabbed his fingers into Sasuke's forehead, a habit that both Sai and Sasuke hated. He hissed and grabbed at his forehead

Itachi snorted in the most elegant way before he turned away. "That's a habit that Sai can keep to himself." Sasuke would have agreed if he hadn't been upset at the red mark that was now showing up on his forehead.

Sasuke didn't fight him and Itachi wasn't surprised. Sasuke missed Itachi far too much to be picking fights right away, another thing he wouldn't admit. Instead, they walked calmly side by side down the long hallway, talking silently and catching up.

"You're a teacher at my school?" Sasuke said incredulously. Itachi smirked and nodded as they stepped into the kitchen, ignoring the gasp of surprise from Mikoto and the slight widening of Fugaku's eyes. "Woah, what about the law firm?"

"I'm taking a little break. Believe it or not, it's kind of stressful being a lawyer." Itachi informed him but before the younger raven could reply, a flash of black appeared in his vision for a split second before he was smashed into a familiar chest and the smell of gardenia perfume assaulted his nose.

"Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto squealed loudly, making Itachi cover his ears as he watched in amusement at the sight of Sasuke being suffocated by their mother's voluptuous chest. Sasuke was caught off guard but he slowly wrapped his arms around her lithe frame.

"Hi mom." He murmured, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Oh Sasuke." His mother pulled back so she could stare at him. "Welcome home, honey."

"I'm back." He said and they finally pulled away. Sasuke locked eyes with his father whose lips turned up at the corners.

"Welcome home, son." Fugaku said simply before turning back to his newspaper. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn." was his reply and he took a seat at the table while Mikoto began handing everyone plates full of food.

:BREAK:

The three brothers stepped from their homes going to their respectful cars. They all had identical cars except each different colors. Sasuke's was black, Sai's was a dark grey, and Itachi's was a dark blue.

Sasuke pulled out with his brothers following closely behind, he smirked when he caught sight of Gaara's familiar car waiting for him. A Porsche 911 GT2 RS. Suigetsu was half asleep in the passenger side. Sasuke slammed on the brakes, the tires making a screeching noise that scared Suigetsu shitless.

"Fuck you, Uchiha!" He screamed, lavender eyes blazing. Gaara rolled his eyes and followed closely behind. Sai and Itachi lingering a little ways back, watching the boys childishly race to school.

:BREAK:

Konohagakure High was a school full of bratty rich kids. Both from inside of the city of Konoha or transfers from other cities. The brown brick building was overly large and expensive.

They had a parking lot that was big enough to accommodate 300 filthy rich students (with the exception of just a select few) and their expensive cars. And the Uchiha's and Subaku's were no exception as they drove into the parking lot without a car of human life. Curses filled the air until people realized who exactly was driving those cars.

Parking into their designated parking lots, they slid out their cars with style and grace. Since they were in the spotlight they might as well make use of it.

Itachi slid from his car running long pale fingers through his dark hair and girls swooned as they thought about how skilled those fingers could have been. He slid his dark sunglasses from his face and regarded no one in particular with his cold eyes. All the girls began screaming and some even argued about who he was staring at.

Sai stepped out of his car and shook of his jacket, revealing intricate tribal tattoo's that danced over the pale skin of his arms and neck. He threw a cheshire grin to the girl's practically drooling in his direction and slammed the door shut. He never quite understood why girls acted like this around. Sure, Sai didn't think he was ugly but he didn't think of himself as attractive either.

Sasuke only rolled his eyes as he got out of his car, slamming the door shut. He lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow that had gathered from the anticipation and adrenaline from his race with Gaara. A couple of girls practically fainted when Sasuke showed off a tousled chest and the outline of a six pack. He would swear up and down that he wasn't doing it purposely, but he was an Uchiha. They loved attention.

Gaara emerged from the car and watched his his silver haired friend, exit the car as ungracefully as possible. He wanted to laugh as Suigetsu stumbled about trying to steady himself while letting out a string of every curse word known to man at their best friend. But he held it in, Subaku had a reputation to hold.

A few more overly expensive cars came into the parking lot and Sasuke looked until he found the one he was looking for; an orange Lamborghini Murcielago. He grunted and turned away quickly, pulling the hood of his hoodie of his head and stalking quickly up the stairs. His friends and brother raised their eyebrows at him but follow just as quickly.

Sai didn't stick around to see what was wrong with his brother as he joined his group. A group full of weird anti-social artist or that's what most people thought. But Sasuke got to know them once when Sai brought them over and they weren't as weird as they seemed to carry themselves.

"The fuck is your problem?" Suigetsu said once they stopped at their lockers. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and quickly grabbed his textbook and notebook for his first class.

"C'mon, I'll tell you at our first class. Naruto doesn't have that class with me." Sasuke speed walked to his class. Both boys looked at each other raising eyebrows, a non existent eyebrow in Gaara's case, and followed after.

"Spill, Uchiha." Gaara demanded as soon as they took their seats. Sasuke sat in the middle of them and leaned his chin on his fist, trying to act nonchalant.

"I punched Uzumaki in the face at Akimichi Cafe." Sasuke said and it was silent for a moment. He turned to look at Gaara. If the boy had eyebrows they'd probably be raised all the way to his hairline. He grunted as if saying "Yea, it's true."

Suigetsu's face was the most comical. His mouth had dropped open and if this were a cartoon, it would probably be slammed into his desk. Sasuke used one finger to push it close.

"Close your mouth before you get flies, Hozuki." Sasuke teased and the white haired male glared at him before it quickly went away.

"You punched Uzumaki?" Suigetsu said as if he couldn't believe and Sasuke scowled

"I'm not that love sick that I can't hurt him back." Sasuke snapped and turned away, facing the front stubbornly.

"Oh, but you admit you're love sick even just a little bit?" Sasuke stiffened turning around to face the owner of the unfamiliar voice. He took in unruly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Triangle tattoos covered the male's cheeks and it didn't take long before it registered.

"Inuzuka Kiba!" Sasuke exclaimed before a cheeky grin spread on said boy's tanned face.

"Hey 'Suke." He leaned down bumping their foreheads together. Kiba's family owned hella dogs and Kiba tended to act like one. Sasuke didn't mind though, it had it's perks.

"We're not children anymore so stop with the stupid nickname." Sasuke glared and Kiba laughed in a way that showed he wasn't ever gonna stop.

"Nah." Kiba said simply and Sasuke bristled

"Why you little-"

"Who the hell is this dog breath looking douche?" Suigetsu interrupted their bickering and glared deeply at Kiba who bristled at the nickname. Gaara sighed.

"He's a friend." Sasuke informed them before a fight could break out between the two idiots.

"You mean a fuck buddy!" Kiba said way too loudly and the class quieted for a moment. Suigetsu and Sasuke both choked on air.

"We never fucked Kiba, and keep your voice down. We only fucked around." He corrected his pale skin flushing.

"So we dry humped?" Kiba couldn't help but burst out laughing as he saw the horror form on Sasuke's face and Suigetsu hadn't stopped choking until Gaara came around and slapped him on the back. And then he looked at Sasuke and looked almost offended.

"Why did you never tell us about him?" Gaara questioned. Sasuke sighed and he kind of felt bad.

"We were each other's dirty secret. It was freshman year and I really hadn't figured out if I was actually gay and Kiba was trying to figure out if he was bi. And so that summer before sophomore when I went to my family's beach house, we met and experiment." Sasuke told them and they accepted.

"I'm originally from Konoha but I moved to Iwa for family business and I came back summer of freshman year for a vacation and visit family." Kiba backed up Sasuke's story and they seemed satisfied but kind of put off that they didn't know.

"So...Do you have feelings for the Uchiha?" Suigetsu asked leaning closer to the brunette. Kiba laughed and shook his head

"Nah. I'm not gonna lie, he's hot but I'm already in a relationship." Kiba informed them and took a seat in front of Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but the door was slammed open and the teacher walked into the classroom, dropping some papers on the desk loudly.

"Shut the fuck up, you small dicked brats. My name is Anko, and I'm your new science teacher. I expect you to respect me and I'll decide if I want to respect you or not. Got any questions." Anko waited until a couple students raised their hands. "Well I don't care so keep it. Takes lots of notes and keep your mouths shut and only speak when I ask questions. Alright, let's take roll call."

Most students just stared at her incredulously Sasuke sighed. This was gonna be an interesting year.

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

 **Once again I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've made. I'll try to paste it into word and fix everything I can but I'm still a one man team. Thanks reading and I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **I know Gaara doesn't speak much but that's because I'm not used to writing him. I don't want to make him upbeat like I've made Sasuke (sorry for everyone that doesn't like that). I just like seeing Sasuke written like this and I don't see it often.**

 **If you got questions or ideas, please let me know in review or PM.**

 **Ze Authoress**


End file.
